


If that's love (then I'm gone)

by Letizia_Evans



Series: It used to be love (love that has gone cold) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Everyone Finds Out, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letizia_Evans/pseuds/Letizia_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally it was time. After months working on the "Iron Man" project, it's time to show the world that this invention isn't a danger. And in the presentation of the work, more things will be exposed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If that's love (then I'm gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If that's love (then I'm gone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621394) by [leet19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19). 



Loki ate another bite of his noodles. Sharon had her hair in a messy bun and her fingers moved quickly on her tablet, Tony was leaning on his desk, improving the thrusters of Iron Man. Sharon made a small noise of disgust and dropped the tablet hardly.

"These men make me so disgusted" the blonde said, getting up and walking towards the window, Loki and Tony looked at each other before turning to her.

"Are at that again?" Loki asked tensely.

"Sure, they've barely been alone, and they throw against each other" she replied without turning. Loki left the box on the table, suddenly not hungry. Tony looked at him and put his hand on his arm, the raven-haired didn't looked up but allowed him to guide him to his chest, closing his eyes "I don't think I can take it anymore..." Sharon whispered, turning to look at them, her eyes were wet but his eyes were burning "I want revenge" she stared at Loki "I want your revenge" Loki immediately understood.

"I know about someone who will help" he said and Sharon nodded.

"I'll go get some air" she said and left the lab, Loki sighed.

"Are you going to introduce her someone?" Tony asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I don't have to, she already knows him" Loki replied. Tony tilted his head slightly toward him and kissed him gently.

"Everything will be fine for you two, I'm sure" Loki nodded and dropped his face into his chest.

* * *

"Are they still there?" asked Loki, through his intercom.

_"Yep, they almost finished dressing"_ answered Tony's voice through the headset.

_"Five minutes and it'll be perfect time"_ said Sharon, Loki smiled slightly to himself and came to the office in which it's assumed that his husband was working, he paused, waiting for the right time then knocked on the door, he heard a loud noise and opened the door. Steve had dropped his chair, Bucky was facing him, with a slightly disheveled hair like his shirt; Steve had his face flushed and his tie was on the table.

"Loki!" exclaimed the blond nervously.

"Hi, honey" Loki smiled falsely, stepping forward to give him a deep kiss, the kind of kiss that always leave the blonde hallucinating and wanting more.

_"Don't overdo it"_ the tense voice of Tony said in his ear and Loki almost smiles by the jealousy he felt there. The raven-haired moved away with a slight smile and turned to his friend, Bucky had ordered his shirt and ran his hand through his hair.

"What were you doing?" Bucky tensed and showed him a smile.

"Working, of course, we were so focused that when you knocked, we were startled"

_"Pfff... Who can believe that?"_ Tony muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Loki said with false repentance "it's just that I spent too much time away from my husband, I start to miss him" he said with a small pout, Steve tightened his arms around his waist. Loki could feel the faint aroma sex and felt his stomach twisted "But you're working so I should go, Tony must be looking for me. See you later!" he said, turning to give him a sensual kiss to his husband and leaving "How are they now?" Loki whispered when he left.

"Steve continues to look like an idiot and Bucky is glaring at him" Sharon replied with a note of satisfaction "You had kissed before him or what?"

"No, just innocent things but nothing like that, is what makes Steve hot"

"I would have settled for a shorter one" growled Tony as both Loki and Sharon laughed.

* * *

"How far is he?" Sharon muttered as she walked to the office where Bucky was.

_"Ten minutes, work on it, Sharon"_ Loki murmured in his ear. Sharon smiled. The woman opened the office door and Bucky looked up in surprise then smiled.

"Hi, honey, what are you doing here?" asked the dark-haired, leaning back in his chair.

"Making a little visit" answered the blonde and opened her blouse, revealing a beautiful black corset underneath, Bucky stilled with his mouth open while Sharon sat on his lap and took his face in her hands to kiss him deeply. Bucky moaned into her lips and grabbed her hips tightly, putting her against his body. Sharon fought the urge to separate, she could feel the very light colony of Rogers on him and it disgusted her.

"I like this visit" whispered hoarsely Bucky, the blonde smirked. They kissed again tightly, stroking over clothing, Bucky had started putting his hands under her skirt when the door opened and Steve stood right there like a stone.

"Ups" smiled Sharon, Bucky had his eyes wide open looking at his friend. Sharon got up and shamelessly straightened her blouse, lowing her skirt where Bucky had got it up "I'm sorry, Steve, I thought you were going to take longer"

"Hey... don't... worry..." managed to say Steve, Sharon leaned back and give a big kiss to Bucky, touching without subtlety his erection over his clothes, taking a groan from him. Sharon pulled away and smiled.

"I see you later, sweetheart" she said and left, closing the door behind her.

_"You're great"_ said Tony.

_"They're not talking now, Steve isn't even looking at him"_ Loki said with a smile in his voice.

"They soon will break, don't worry" Sharon smiled wickedly.

* * *

_"You're right in position, you have fifteen minutes"_ said Sharon.

_"Try to make it as short as possible, Rudolph, don't want to burn Captain"_ Tony growled this time and Loki pressed his lips to keep from laughing. Loki walked down the aisle, apparently distracted.

"Loki!" the raven-haired looked up and smiled at his husband, who was alone in the same corridor.

"Steve!" Loki smiled, approaching him.

"What were you doing here?"

"Oh, I went to find Pepper" he lied easily.

"I think I saw her down the office of Natasha. You want to come with you?"

"Why not better..." he said, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him to the wall, Steve windened his eyes "we stay just here?" he didn't gave him an opportunity to respond  before kissing him deeply, Steve grabbed his hips and pushed against him, as he responded to the kiss fervently. Loki bit his lower lip sensually, looking for the reaction he wanted. Steve gasped and clenched his hands tightly around his waist, Loki was turned and leaned against the wall in a second, an involuntary moan escaped and he heard Tony's growl in his ear. Loki woke up and returned to the plan, he began to rub against his husband, running his hands down his chest, to touch his erection over the pants. Steve groaned and thrusted against his hand, seeking more friction.

"Fifteen seconds, Loki" Sharon said. Loki bit the blond's lip again, throwing his head back to allow his husband to bite and lick his neck, panting higher than he should. They heard something fall and turned, Bucky was there, with widened eyes, looking at both.

"Bucky..." Steve murmured, windening his eyes.

"I had forgotten that we were in a hallway" Loki whispered, biting his lip to keep from laughing then gave him a smile between shy and mischievous "Bucky, would you mind?" the dark-haired didn't react for a second then jumped and left quickly, picking the things he had dropped. Loki got down from his husband and remade his clothes "I think maybe we should fin another place later" he gave him a quick kiss and left.

_"Steve is going to where Bucky is, I think this time we did it"_ Sharon said, Loki smiled to himself.

* * *

Bucky walked into the office strongly, throwing the things in his hand against the desk. Steve came in just a minute later, his face still flushed and the evidence of what he had done protruding from his pants.

"Enjoying? You shouldn't have worried about me, you could keep doing what you were doing" he said bitterly, without looking at him.

"Bucky, I... Loki's my husband, Bucky... I couldn't..."

"What? You couldn't not have sex with him in the middle of a hallway? That?" said the dark-haired, turning to him, Steve frowned.

"And you Sharon? Weren't you about to do the same in the office? If I hadn't come, you probably would have been fucking her at the same table you fucked me hours before" Bucky almost stepped back. He breathed deeply to calm down and looked at him seriously.

"Look, we cann't do this, okay? Loki's your husband and Sharon's my girlfriend, it's assumed that this is what we do with them, so we can't complain for this" Steve nodded, clenching his fists. The two sat at their desks and not looked at each other for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"The first part was a success" Tony said, handing glasses of champagne to Sharon and Loki, they smiled and Tony raised his glass "For the success of our plan" he toasted.

"For a revenge well done" toasted Loki, raising his glass.

"For the destruction of the men we wanted" toasted Sharon. The three smiled and drank their drinks.

* * *

Sharon entered the bar that Loki had told him, after the success of their plan, she had decided to take the night off and be able to meet the man who was going to help her get even of James. Sharon came in and sat at the bar and ordered a martini while waiting. She was taking the first drink when he heard a familiar voice speak in her ear.

"Loki said that would need me" Sharon turned and looked incredulously at the handsome dark skinned man who sat at his side.

"Sam" his former partner smiled.

"So Barnes wasn't able to keep it in his pants, huh?" the blonde kept looking at him hallucinated "I can help you with that" he whispered before kissing her. Sharon had to remind herself later (when she was tangled in the sheets sleeping with Sam hugged at her back) to thank Loki for this.

* * *

Tony pressed his hips and thrusted deep into him, feeling as if he was even deeper into that seductive heat, Loki groaned and hugged his back, leaving claw marks on it. Tony buried his face in his neck, biting and leaving a small mark, almost invisible but just knowing it was there made him feel better. He had felt so frustrated and upset when he heard Loki moan about what the jerk was making to him, he had wanted to go and say he was a bastard for what he was doing then toot Loki out of his arms and fuck him somewhere where nobody woul bothered them for days. This feeling of possessiveness was new and he knew it wouldn't be welcome at this time, especially when Loki was so vulnerable, but he couldn't help it, the man drove him crazy, he wanted all of him, even the slightest thing.

"Tony... Tony, please..." the brown-haired side smiled before lunging heavily on him and get his erection in his hand to masturbate him at the same time. Loki let out an ecstatic cry and came in the middle of them. Tony pushed three times more before also cumming, getting lost in that great orgasm. Loki and he stood there, panting, leaning on each other.

"I hated that whine..." muttered Tony, Loki smiled slightly.

"It was part of the plan, you know"

"I didn't hate it for that" Loki looked at him curiously and Tony avoided his gaze.

"Tony?"

"I hate that he's touching you, okay?" he said quickly, Loki's body tensed beneath him "Loki..."

"Bruce is waiting for me in the lab, I should go" said the raven-hared rising and placing his clothes quickly "I'll see you later" muttered and left in a hurry, Tony dropped his head into his pillow, trying to drown himself.

* * *

"Part two starting" mused Sharon, Loki and she smiled as they entered the meeting room. It had been a week since the end of the first part of their plan and Steve and Bucky were tense all the time, thei hadn't tried to approach the other and spoke very little. It was an achievement.

"We regret the delay" Loki said, sitting next to Tony, Sharon sat beside him while Pepper was across Tony with Natasha, Steve and Bucky. Clint and Bruce were sitting on the side of Sharon and there was an empty seat.

"We have a small Christmas ad" Tony smiled, getting up "our little band will have another singer who will be working with Sharon on the logistics of things, say 'Hello' as good kids, right? Come in!" Sam opened the door of the room and smiled, Bucky immediately tensed and Steve looked at him curiously "I present to you, Sam Wilson, our kinda-pilot of SHIELD"

"Kinda" Bruce repeated.

"Not exactly aircraft flight" the dark skinned smiled, sitting in the empty chair, right next to Bucky and in front of Sharon "Blonde, is so good to see you" Sharon raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me say what I called you, Sam, I don't think you can take the shame" she smiled and Sam offered her an interested smile, Bucky's eyes narrowed.

"If Wilson is a kinda aviator. Why would he work in logistics?" asked Bucky.

"Because Sharon has worked with him before, he knows what to do" Tony said simply. When the meeting ended, everyone left, leaving Loki and Tony alone "Eh... Loki, about yesterday..."

"I shouldn't have left" Loki interrupted, staring at him "Just... Tony, you know why I'm doing this, but you're my friend... I don't think I'm ready for that now"

"I'm not asking for anything, Lokes, just... I just want you to know that I'll stand by you, for anything" he said honestly, Loki bit his lip slightly " and well, the sex is great" Loki let out a laugh and and the tension between them was over.

* * *

"Ready?" Loki asked, looking at Tony.

"I was born ready, honey" he answered with his typical pose of superiority.

_"Five minutes, guys"_ Sharon said over the intercom.

_"This is so funny"_ Sam muttered and Loki rolled his eyes, obviously Sharon would get him in. Loki and Tony began to talk about the project but with flirty smiles on their faces, some phrases with double meaning, Loki was slightly flushed and laughing when they knocked on the door and opened it. Steve was a second in the doorway, looking at the image before him. It wasn't a guilty scene or anything like that but there was something that made his stomach clench.

"Yes, Rogers?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, Loki smiled at the blonde and turned to continue reading his report.

"I came to leave the second report of strategies, one more study and we're done"

"Personal secretary, if you don't mind" Loki shot him a withering look before smiling.

"Anything else, 'Lord'" he asked with a faint hint of suggestion as he took the papers from the hand of his husband.

"You can make me a massage" Steve clenched his fists and Loki giggled.

"Thank you, Steve" he said as he sat back in front of Tony, Steve moved to leave the room but turned at the last moment, Tony was staring at him and had a victorious smile on his face. Steve walked out and avoided thinking about what it could mean.

* * *

_"James is going fast down there, Sharon, are you ready?"_ asked Loki.

"Yes, we are ready" replied the blonde.

"I love this" Sam muttered, leaving a kiss on her neck then started to do a shoulder massage, Sharon groaned involuntarily, this man had great hands.

"I missed this" the blonde muttered, slightly tilting her neck to continue massaging. The door opened suddenly, startling them. Bucky was standing right there and glared at Sam.

"Removes your hands off my girlfriend" he said through gritted teeth, Sam raised an eyebrow and pulled his hands slowly, Sharon got up and looked at Bucky with a small frown.

"Bucky, is okay, he was just giving a massage" she said normally "I'm a little stressed with all this" she sighed, looking at the papers.

"Oh, I'm sure he was excited to help"

"What I can say, Barnes? I'm a good samaritan" Sam replied with a lopsided smile, Bucky clenched his fists.

"Look, asshole..."

"James!" called out Sharon, looking at him sternly "No fighting in my office, Sam and I were working, he just tried to give me a massage, nothing more. Now, if you'll excuse us" it was clearly a farewell, Bucky took deep breath to control his temper and left, slamming the door.

_"You're a goddess, woman"_ said Tony.

"I know" Sharon replied with a smirk.

* * *

It was finally the time. When Clint and Natasha gave the last report, the Iron Man project was officially presented to the government and declared safe for humanity. Tony had told them they were going to hold a big party where they presented Iron Man as safe project, everyone had gone to their own homes that night (all had been staying in the tower for the duration of the project). Loki had been talking quietly with Sharon when Steve had approached him with a smile.

"Let's go home?" Loki tensed slightly and looked at Sharon.

"Of course, I only have to go pick some things in the office, wait for me?" the blond nodded and Loki left. Tony was in the office, closing with Jarvis the recent project files.

"Hey, eyes green" he waved, watching him.

"Steve is waiting to go home" muttered Loki, Tony tensed and looked away.

"Well, gotta go, right?" he said with a fake smile, his eyes fixed on his tablet. Loki let out an exasperated sigh, he approached him and kissed him hard, holding his face in his hands. Tony instantly kissed him back, clasping his in his arms, releasing the frustration he felt at that moment.

"Don't be stupid, okay?" he said breathlessly, kissing him again, gently this time "I will come tomorrow and we'll begin the final part. We will destroy them" Tony nodded, hugging him to his chest.

* * *

"At last, home" said Steve when they entered. Loki said nothing, leaving his stuff in the cabinet. Steve turned to look at him and wrapped him in his arms "I've missed you, I feel like I haven't seen you in a while"

"That's nonsense, we've seen each other all the time" Loki said, without really looking at him.

"Yes but it's not the same as being here in our home" the blond leaned over and kissed him gently. Some stupid desire to cry invaded him at that moment and he clung to his husband, for a moment he was terribly frightened, Steve had been his safety, his home, his life, what would he do when he leave him? Steve grabbed him in the same way, feeling inside himself his anxiety, his fear and wanted to have him there forever, lock himself with him and not let anyone harm him, anyone touch him.

That night Loki decided to forget everything that had happened, he allowed Steve to take him, to hold him to his body and make him feel that unique way, that he only could achieve. Let him take him to the damn sky with only his hands and lips, with words of love whispered in his ear. Loki kissed him deeply, trying to merge more with him with each thrust, clawing his back and his skin reddening. This felt stronger than the other times they had made love, it wasn't peace and happiness like it always felt when they did; rather it was a desperation and a fear that terrified Steve more and made him cling even more to Loki, which pulled him tighter against him. When the orgasm came, tears fell from the eyes of Loki and pleasure combined with a deep sadness that shook him from head to toe. Steve took him in his arms, holding him and wanting to cry without knowing why, but he felt that he had lost something very special in that moment.

* * *

"Thor" Loki greeted.

"Loki!" the blond greeted with a big smile, hugging his brother, Loki hugged him back, burying his face in his chest "Are you okay, brother?" the blond asked with concern, hugging his brother a little more. Loki knew he was being absurd, this was exactly what he wanted, this revenge... but the loss hurt so much...

"I'm fine" Loki replied, smiling "I appreciate you coming to the party"

"Well, this project is obviously big" Thor said, looking around. Tony had made a big party at one of the best halls of Stark Tower, it had panels around, showing videos of Iron Man. Loki had been avoiding Tony, the sadness that overwhelmed him since that night was great and he needed time to be alone. This party was to be the culmination of his plan and he knew that even though it hurt in the soul, he would anyway because the pain Steve had caused was greater, the betrayal of his love couldn't heal with hugs and kisses and Loki didn't forgive easily. When he learned he was adopted it was terrible, his parents had lied to him his whole life and he only spoke with Thor, who hadn't know. It was a while before he stopped feeling that silly resentment towards Thor when he knew that he wasn't to blame for anything, and sometimes he talked to his mother but things with his father were very difficult, the man had always demanded more and had actually make him feel as if he disappointed him, Loki had shouted all truths that day and left. So far they hadn't seen.

"Loki" he turned and looked at Sharon " it is time" Loki swallowed.

"I catch you later, Thor" he said and walked beside the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asked softly, Loki nodded and looked at her.

"And you?" Sharon thought about last night, in the strong and possessive way that Bucky had made love to her but shook her head and nodded.

"I am" she replied confidently.

* * *

"Good night all!" Loki appeared down stage with Sharon at his side, both were dressed elegantly. Loki wearing a black suit, black shirt and green bottle tie while Sharon was wearing a completely attached to her curves green dress, saying that they looked good was little "Welcome to the official launch of Iron Man, now without the government to stick their hands on it" all laughed "But before introducing the celebrated..."

"We have something very special to say" Sharon continued, smiling sweetly.

"We have been working so hard on this project that we ignore our partners"

"That's why we've prepared a surprise" Steve and Bucky's eyes widened in shock. The image in the panels changed, they began to play the song 'My only fascination' by Demis Roussos, the wedding song of Loki and Steve. Photos of Loki and Steve during their relationship started passing, recounting every moment, Steve couldn't help but smile as he watched. The song changed to "Save the last dance" by Michael Bublé and images changed to those of Bucky with Sharon, laughing and at various meetings with friends. They seemed so happy...

"We just want to tell you that..." began Loki, smiling.

"We're not going to miss you at all" people had to do a double take to finally understand what they had said.

_You say love_

_Is letting you do what you want_

_Even if the things that you are doing_

_Start to ruin how I'm feeling inside..._

People gasped when the images turned into pictures and videos of Bucky and Steve in different places, kissing, with messy clothes, messy hair, some of the videos showed how Sharon and Loki came later and greeted them as nothing. Natasha, Clint and Bruce who were beside them, turned to look at them in disbelief. Thor looked at the images of his brother's husband without really understanding what he was seeing. Steve had been sleeping with his friend Bucky?

_(You tear me down and_

_I break and_

_I break and_

_I break...)_

Sharon was staring at Bucky and he stared back with eyes widened. It was then that Bucky could read her like a book. He could see all the pain he had caused and to prepare this, she had to know for months, hiding all her feelings against him, in order to achieve this revenge. Bucky trembled, because he loved Sharon, not as he loved Steve, but he did. And he knew he wasn't going to get her back. Loki and Steve hel their gazes, Steve's eyes had filled with tears and they streamed down his anguished face. Loki looked at him coldly and with hate, all the anger that had to be stored for months with the pain he felt since that day he found them in the bathroom.

_Then you tell me_

_that you love me, baby_

_But, is that what you_

_call love?_

 

 

"Surprised?" Sharon asked in a cold voice, the people had their eyes on them "When Loki and I learned all this, we got together to create this wonderful plan, we couldn't just go and scream at you, no" she smiled "we had to destroy you"

"We counted with help, actually" Loki said, turning slightly. Anthony appeared by his side while Sam appeared the other. The brown-haired smiled arrogantly Steve as his hand rested on Loki's hip, pulling him. Sam just laughed softly, shaking his head to Bucky and resting his chin on the shoulder of Sharon, wrapping her waist with his arms.

"They've been months since we had to swallow your lies, months monitoring every thing you did, saving each image to achieve this masterpiece" Sharon said, looking at the two men.

"And now that we have achieved what we wanted, we just want you to know one thing" Loki said, fixing his green eyes on them.

_If that's love_

_I'm giving up_

_My heart can't_

_take it anymore..._

_If that's all_

_It's not enough_

_You'll me watch me_

_walk right out that door..._

"We loved you" said the raven-haired" we gave you all of us and that's how we got paid. Now you just have our hate"

"I bet it what worth losing what you had for your adventure, eh?" Sharon said coldly and the four left the stage.

Steve and Bucky were left in the middle of the room, with all disgusted and accusing glances over them, watching their worlds collapsing on them. They had lost everything that was important to them and didn't really know if their adventure was worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "If that's love" by Lucy Hale. Search for the lyrics if you can, is a short but beautiful song.


End file.
